powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortality Negation
The ability to kill immortals. Sub-power of Immortality Manipulation. Variation of Power Negation. Also Called *Immortality Nullification/Weakening Capabilities User is able to kill immortal entities, either by bypassing their immunities to attack them or just simply nullifying or negating their immortality. Applications * Age Acceleration - Negate eternal youth. * Healing Factor Nullification - Strip away self healing. * Power Negation - Negate the immortality. * Omnislayer - Destroy all. Associations * Absolute Attack * Deity Consumption * Divine Slayer * Immortality Bypassing * Immortality Manipulation * Mortality * Power Negation * Unavertable Death * Unrestricted Murdering Limitations * Cannot kill Omnipotent Beings. * Cannot destroy Absolute Immortals. * Immortal Beings with Power Anchoring may be immune to this power. * Without Healing Factor Nullification, target may still recover from non-fatal attacks. * Users of Amortality cannot be affected since they are not dead nor alive. * Cannot affect Immortal users of Negation Immunity. * Users of Life and Death Transcendence are immune. Known Users See Also: Immortal Breaker. Known Objects Gallery Espada Sencible.png|The Emoton Sword (Bravest Warriors) is the only way to deny the immortality of Emotion Lords and kill them. Natsu enters Fire Dragon King Mode.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Fire Dragon King Mode allows him to tap into Magic Power left to him by his deceased foster father Igneel to give him the ability to kill immortal beings such as Zeref. Mavis and Zeref share a kiss.png|When Zeref and Mavis shared a kiss (Fairy Tail) The Ankhseram's Curse stole just about all of Mavis' life force, which eventually killed her despite being immortal. Baby_hercules.jpg|The Mortal Potion (Hercules) nullifies immortality. File:SCP-4514_The_Thing_That_Kills_You.jpg|SCP-4514 - The Thing That Kills You (SCP Foundation) is an anomalous switchblade capable of killing the immortal humans of the End of Death universe. Mortal Blade Sekiro.jpg|The Mortal Blade/Fushigiri (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) is an odachi that can permanently kill immortal beings such as Sekiro's sparring partner Hanbei the Undying, the Guardian/Headless Ape, the monks of Senpou Temple,... Sekiro Suicide.gif|...and even Sekiro himself in the Purification ending. Moon the Undaunted.png|The immortal monster will long be haunted by the darkest spell of Moon the Undaunted (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Star_of_Thundera.jpg|The Star of Thundera's (ThunderCats) power is so great that it can totally negate the immortality of Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living and kill him. Even a brief exposure to its full power left him near-death. Gae_bolg.png|Gae Bolg (TYPE-MOON) is a cursed spear that inflicts wounds that do not heal until the spear is destroyed. And when it pierces the heart it divides into countless thorns that destroy the target's innards and deals damage scaled to the target's maximum HP. Harpe_v3.png|Harpe (TYPE-MOON) is a monster-slaying holy sword that has a divine skill that nullifies the special abilities of immortals, negating their “undying” attribute. Wounds inflicted by Harpe can only be healed according to the laws of nature. Gilgamesh H.png|Gilgamesh (Valkyrie Crusade) is a murderous deity that kills other gods, being know as the god-slayer. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Negation Category:Destruction Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers